fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tonihiru
|image = None Yet |names = Crab Horseman, Plug |titles = Thunder Blade Crab |description = Look Below |species = Carapaceon |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Jungle (2nd), Old Jungle, Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Everwood, Muddy Jungle, Defiant Stronghold |relations = None |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Thunder Swipe |creator = Chaoarren}} Tonihiru are Thunder Element Carapaceons. They are often seen with Venelarius. Appearance The shape is like if Daimyo Hermitaur lost its shell and got Ceanataur pincers. The main body has a blue colour which sometimes glows yellow in patches. Covering the legs is green moss, resembling that of the Venelarius. Along the back line several dark blue spikes. Behaviour These crabs can use thunder element from their pincers, generated from the spikes on its back. Normally they won't try to fight much unless enraged or there is a Venelarius nearby. Venelarius have a strange bond with these, they have ridges on their backs allowing them to merge with them and aid it, then feed on food remainders left. Introduction *'Sparking Pinch: Jungle (2nd): Area 3' The hunter walks towards the river bank, seeing a spark come from the foliage. A pincer strikes out from it, following with the crab. It clutches both together twice, charging them as it walks forward towards the hunter, looking to be a reasonable hunt. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Pincers become electrified and bubbles foam in mouth. *'Tired': Will fail to use thunder swipes and will drool. Breaks *Left Pincer Wounded *Right Pincer Wounded *Left Legs Wounded *Right Legs Wounded *Abdomen Scarred Attacks *'Swipe': A quick swing from one of its pincers. (Can be done while on Venelarius) *'Thunder Swipe': Charges up a pincer and swings it in an arc like Shogun/Plum Daimyo. This obviously causes Thunderblight. (Can be done while on Venelarius) *'Stab': Moves forward and stabs downwards at a target, piercing into the ground for a second. (Can be done while on Venelarius but doesn't pierce to ground) *'Double Stab': Shakes its pincers and does a stab with both pincers one after the other, taking a step forward with each. *'Thunder Stab': Lifts a pincer upwards to generate thunder element through it then does its stab, creating a larger range of attack from the sparks. (Can be done while on Venelarius) *'Double Swipe': Does the swing with both pincers forward. *'Thunder Spark': Its pincer will spark with thunder. The pincer swipes at the target, launching sparks at the target. (Can be done while on Venelarius) *'Leap': Bends down and jumps onto a target. This isn't as far as Daimyo's. *'Merge': Will leap onto Venelarius's tail and is launched onto its back. It will attach onto its back by the ridges with its legs and give Venelarius thunder element to its horn and tail. (High Rank and above) *'Leap Slash': Right as it lands it slams its pincers into the ground. (G Rank only) *'Thunder Leap Slash': The attack is now electrified unless both pincers are broke. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Mount It is mounted on the body, like the Shogun Ceanataur. Unlike Daimyo and Shogun it will try to shake the hunter off instead of jumping up and down repeatedly. Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper Status|Apex Tonihiru when frenzied gains purple hide and reddish moss. It is frenzied if Venelarius is frenzied. Hyper Tonihiru There are no confirmed Apex Tonihiru. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Chaoarren